Eagles
hey a creature is flying who could it be who could it be this animal I see can you help me guess this mystery he have bird feet and a white head who could it be this animal I see he have big wings and a beck who could it be this animal I see can you help me guess this mystery a haircut eagle do you know who he is lets see big wings, beck, bird feet I know wiggy waxwings: mystery animal here peaches: a bald eagle bald eagles fly and catch fish now moose, bat, rhino here it is bald eagle chh hhh ome and get it chris: hey sea lion pups all call you chris, martin and peaches hey I'm feeling eagleish I feel differ not the same this kind of feeling I can't explene this kind off feeling that I can do I feel bald eagleish how about you bald eagleish yeah bald eagleish yeah blad eagleish I'm a eagle that fly with big wings bald eagleish I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap when I bump into sensit zoboomafoo: hi sensit sensit: hi zoboo zoboo: can you fly sensit: I can't fly zoboo: hey sensit use your ears and fly sensit: ok so sensit flow in the sky all day long the end so bald eagle do you like that story oh bye eagle in coming duck its not a duck its fisher a pelican hey theres something in its bill the animal helpers hi I'm going to califoria look sea lions I can kiss lol let go to the closet there going to the closet there going on a trip ahh there going to a cool adventure mmmmmmmmmmmmm bye zoboo but there savahna animal called baby rhino fallowing mom rhino zebras, toothbrush, lion, buffalo, cheetahs, meerkats, wild dogs, giraffe, Springbok, hippos, mongoose, hyeana ostrich, Crowned Crane and warthogs let go back to animal joushio wonder whats zoboo up to let find out hey eagle chicks zoboomafoo: I love three eagle chicks peaches: there are eagle with the mama eagle zoboomafoo: I know there a mama eagle in zobooland I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap when I hears wiggys brothers and sisters wiggy waxwing: my eggs are hatching wiggys sister: mama wiggy waxwing: I am a mommy so we feed the wiggys sister all day long the end zoboo: what my favorite part I love seeing African animals there animal a friend right down from the trip off his nose and vibitby all the friend we meet today are speshin and that's ok we have the differ names but where are the same thanks for drooping bye vaby theres animal a friend right now they don't for swim glide or climb one more thing we haft to say to make an animal friend today yeah bye guy see you later zoboo will see you on the creature trail keep on creature adveing hi I'm heather and that my pet rooster hi where the kratt brother so you can't get to animalif an alult saids it ok zoboo is it too find out more about zoboomafoo visit pbs kids go.org or amarican on line keyword pbs kids go and now a joke from zoboomafoo do you know that kids gop to animal joushion hey peaches how does this look like animal school I don't know animal school joushion zoboomafoo Category:Season 3